Pokemon Survival
by netrodark200
Summary: Después de una gran guerra,los pokemons se apoderaron del mundo dejando a los humanos en una mala situación,muy pocos humanos siguen vivos luchando por sobrevivir ¿lo lograran? (mi primer fic,espero que les guste)
1. Corriendo en la oscuridad(Capitulo 1)

-"¿Cuantos años han pasado?" Pregunto viendo una sombra

Estaba asustado viendo a lo que sea que sea eso

-"20 o 30 . . . hace tiempo que no vemos un humano,¡escuche que son deliciosos!" Dijo volteando hacia mi

-"espero que sea verdad" miro hacia mi y sentí. . . sentí la muerte cerca de mi

actualmente no se donde estoy ni a que se refieren esas cosas pero no estoy dispuesto a morir,con todas mis fuerzas me levante y me di cuenta que esas que me estaba viendo no eran sombras cualquieras,eran gengars,pero les entendía,entendia lo que decian . . . no me importo en ese preciso momento y sabiendo el peligro me puse a correr con todo lo que tenia

"¡Esta huyendo!" Dijo el gengar enojado

"Si esta huyendo ¿y?" dijo el otro con una tranquilidad curiosa

"¡¿Eres idiota?!,¡tu mismo dijiste que eran deliciosos!" dijo el otro aun mas enojado

"Si pero la verdad no tengo hambre" cuando oí esa ultima frase ya me estaba alejando corriendo hacia la oscuridad

con miedo seguía yendo hacia la oscuridad,tal vez estaba yendo hacia mi muerte,pero no deje de correr

*Fin del capitulo 1*


	2. Un pequeño descanso (Capitulo 2)

mientras corría no veía mi alrededor aun tenia el miedo de que esos gengars me siguieran,pero después de otro minutos corriendo pare para sentarme,tenia unas ganas de dormir pero aun no podía estaba asustado me estaba preguntando que hacer,pero no se me venia nada a la cabeza tenia que tomar un descanso por mas miedo que tuviera,cerré mis ojos,solo esperando a que no me pasara nada durante el tiempo en el que dormía

-"Yawn"cuando al fin me desperté con un bostezo vi que no había nada a mi alrededor

al fin descansado pero con hambre me pregunto que haría ahora,sin nada que me viniera a la mente me puse a caminar estuve un buen rato caminando hasta que . . .

-"¡vamos a jugar!" escuche una voz de un niño pronunciando esas palabras

-"¡si!" otra voz pero esta parecía de una niña

me escondí tras un arbusto rápidamente para ver que estaba pasando y lo que vi me sorprendió,un growlithe pero estaba hablando . . . que esta sucediendo

*Fin del capitulo 2*


	3. ¡¿Esta hablando! (Capitulo 3)

¿¡Era un growlithe hablando!?,en ese preciso momento recordé los gengars,¿¡pero como era posible?! intente recordar todo lo que había pasado y algo me vino a la mente

-"¡Corre!" un grito con voz femenina horrorizada "¡No pares sigue corriendo!"

mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas,el growlithe hablando con su voz chillona característica de un niño con la otra voz femenina de una niña,al ver bien era una vulpix,pero en ese momento una palabra me vino a la cabeza

-"¿Mama?" se me salieron las palabras y el growlithe y la vulpix se percataron

-"¿Hola?¿hay alguien ahí?"se percato de mi presencia,usualmente no me asustaría de unos pequeños pokemon,pero,¿si sus padres estaban cerca? me decidí ponerme a correr por detrás del arbusto,mientras corría escuche algo

-"¿¡Que fue eso!?" oí la voz femenina pero no pare

pero cuando seguía corriendo,un buen rato corriendo después pasando unos arboles vi algo extraño muy en el fondo pero al instante que lo vi sabia que era

-"¿una ciudad?"

*Fin del capitulo 3*


	4. La gran ciudad(Capitulo 4)

al ver la ciudad,sentí la ilusión de encontrar otros humanos,hace un buen rato que no veía a uno,pero si me encuentro con uno,¿este seria amigable? el mundo se ha puesto muy raro y lo ultimo que recuerdo es a mi madre gritándome que corra,pero igual me puse a caminar hacia la ciudad,mientras iba vi un árbol lleno de manzanas,obviamente tenia hambre,agarre algunas manzanas y las comí,ahí fue cuando me di cuenta cuando intente guardar algunas manzanas para despues,estaba desnudo,me puse nervioso al estar desnudo,me puse a correr hacia la ciudad si tenia suerte tal-vez encuentre ropa,mientras iba veía algunos pokemon,aveces los oía hablar,por suerte no me prestaron mucha atención,tal-vez creían que era otro pokemon y al fin llegue a la ciudad,cuando toque el cemento sin duda se sintió algo incomodo en comparación con el pasto,pero no importo cuando vi una tienda de ropa,agarre ropa "cómoda" para correr ademas de unos zapatos cómodos,de-repente escuche una voz masculina

"intruso,esta es mi zona" al voltear para ver que o quien decía esa frase,me sorprendí al ver un humano

"¡Otro humano,Hola!,estaba pasa-" antes de terminar la frase el humano se abalanzo sobre mi para atacarme

"¡No perderé esta zona!" comenzó a gritar mientras me metía puñetazos

*Fin del capitulo 4*

*nota:bueno quería decir que lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos,posiblemente los haga mas largos*


	5. Corriendo otra vez(Capitulo 5)

Cuando se abalanzo sobre mi me asuste,al fin y al cabo uno no esperaría que alguien te atacara porque si

-"¡Aaaaaaaah!" lanza un grito de miedo,en ese preciso momento me di cuenta de algo,el hombre que me ataco se veía muy mal

-"¡Este es mi territorio,estúpido niño!" grito este con todas sus fuerzas

le metí una patada y salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas el hombre me comenzó a seguir,seguía corriendo mientras el me seguía hasta me percate que varios pokemon nos veían y en ese momento comenze a escuchar gritos

-"¿¡Humanos!?¡deben tener esas maquinas de captura!" grito un poliwhirl y con eso varios de esos pokemon comenzaron a correr,pero otros se acercaban a mi

-"oh oh" dijo el hombre que hace poco me seguía ahora retrocediendo como yo "la hemos cagado"

-"¿que?¿que pasa?" cuando dije eso el hombre me dijo

-"pokemon,eso pasa,¡nos mataran!" dijo en la ultima palabra comenzó a gritar "sera mejor que corramos"

quería recriminarle que hace poco me quería matar,pero,sin duda los pokemon no se veían amigables,sin darme cuenta,otra vez los pokemon hablaban

-"¡a correr se ha dicho!" comenze a correr

-"¡sígueme,es conozco un lugar" comenzó a correr un poco mas rápido que yo,y yo obviamente lo comenze a seguir

-"¡están corriendo saben donde es la aldea si vuelven con mas humanos usaran esas maquinas de captura!" una voz femenina grito "¡hay que matarlos!"

al escuchar eso mi piel se erizo sabia que esto iba mal en peor,pero seguía al hombre,no pararía,no quiero morir

-"¡chico escúchame!" grito el hombre "¡las cosas van mal,tendremos que irnos de la ciudad,esos pokemon están felices con nuestros ante-pasados!"

"¡¿ante-pasados?!" grite "¿¡como que ante-pasados!?"

"¡despues te explico!" grito mientras seguíamos corriendo "¡tendremos que escondernos,los pokemon son rapidos!"

"¡nooo!,¿¡en-serio?!" grite con todo el sarcasmo que puedo imaginar

*Fin Del Capitulo 5*

*Gracias por el apoyo,espero que les guste,ahora los capitulos tendran esta duracion o mas*


	6. ¡Caída libre!(Capitulo 6)

mientras corriamos los pokemon nos tiraban ataques,tenia mucho miedo,queria rendirme pero no podia,no queria morir,estaba cansado

-"¡Oye!" el hombre me comenzo a decir algo "¡Estamos cerca del escondite!"

-"¡¿Crees que sera seguro?!" grite "¡los pokemon nos seguiran hasta que estemos muertos!"

-"¡Relajate,estaremos bien!" grito este

lo segui de cerca hasta que llegamos a una entrada a las alcantarillas,nos habiamos alejado de varios pokemon,unos cuantos aun nos seguian

-"¡Atrapenlos,huiran y volveran!" grito una voz masculina muy tosuda

tenia tanto miedo que yo grite algo en respuesta

-"¡Por-favor no nos sigan mas,no queremos hacerles daño!" grite con todas mis fuerzas

en ese momento me quede viendo como los pokemon,estos quedaron estupificados,un largo silencio,no había gritos,no había ataques,solo silencio

-"¡no-se que hiciste pero,bien hecho!" grito mientras entraba en las alcantarillas "¡entra rápido!"

entre saltando,un impulso,fui un idiota,comenze a caer y me golpee y me desmaye

-"eres un tonto" escuche a el hombre antes de caer desmayado

todo se puso oscuro,creo que comenze a soñar,un sueño,que ojala nunca se repita habia gritos,gritos de dolor y podia ver lo que parecia ser un calabozo

-"Corre niño,Corre" una voz de lo que parecia ser un anciano y estaba muy tranquila "no quieres terminar como nosotros"

y desperte

-"¿estas bien chico?" dijo el hombre "fue intenso ¿no?"

-"Oh dios ¿que esta pasando?" dije desesperado

-"¿que o que?" dijo el hombre

-"¡hasta donde yo recuerdo los pokemon no hablaban y no intentaban matarnos!" dije gritando

-"esto pasa desde que naci,si mal no recuerdo,alguien me dijo que esto sucede desde la guerra,espera,¿hablando?" dijo este

-"¿la guerra? estoy demasiado confundido" dije muy cansado y con hambre

-"bueno no importa,me llamo Max" dijo max "y tengo 26 años,en concepto del viejo calendario"

-"¿viejo calendario?¿donde estamos?" dije

-"¿no sabes nada?" dijo max

-"no,nada,nisiquiera recuerdo mi propio nombre" dije con algo de pena

-"bueno,pareces joven,te calculo 14 años"dijo este "y necesitas un nombre,te acompañare para ayudarte salir de la ciudad,pero necesitas un nombre para poder reconocerte"

-"hmmm . . . ¿Yoshi?" dije recordando un juego que jugaba mucho

-"¿Yoshi? un nombre raro pero bueno" dijo este

veía que había avanzado mucho por la alcantarilla,agua sucia,olor horrible,el lugar perfecto para esconderse

-"¿ahora que?" dije

-"caminaremos un poco hacia el sur,si tenemos suerte encontraremos una salida" dijo "espero no encontrarnos con algun muk o grimmer"

nos pusimos a caminar un poco,tenia mucha hambre

-"tengo hambre" dije

-"ya veo la salida,si tenemos suerte habra pocos pokemon ahi arriba y una tienda de comida" dijo max con algo de confianza

cuando llegamos a las escaleras,las comenzamos a subir,me percate de que era de noche,max subio primero,y reviso la zona para ver si no había pokemon

-"nop,no hay pokemon ni humanos" dijo max con tranquilidad

-"¿porque deberíamos asustarnos de otros humanos?" dije recordando que hasta hace poco max me había atacado gritando algo sobre territorios

-"pues reaccionaran como yo,gritando y intentando proteger su territorio de otros humanos" dijo max con algo de vergüenza "ah,y lo siento por lo de antes"

-"no hay problema,al fin y al cabo ahora me estas ayudando" dije amistosa-mente

comenzamos a caminar dentro de algunas tiendas para ver si había comida,nada,también intentamos entrar a algún departamento pero estaban cerrados con llave y entonces recordé que me había guardado una manzana

-"tengo una manzana,la había guardado de antes" dije

-"mitad para cada uno" dijo max

-"si,¿porque no?" la partimos con las manos,fue dificil,pero al final pudimos comer

-"sigamo-" dijo max al terminar de comer,pero su voz fue cortada de repente y se quedo estupefacto viendo algo detras de mi

-"¿que pasa?" cuando voltee vi que habia un raticate acompañado de una gran cantidad de rattatas

-"oh oh" dijo max

-"humanos . . ." dijo el raticate

*Fin del capitulo 6*

*disculpa la ausencia estos últimos días,pero me encontré un hackrom muy bueno y me volví adicto :,v*


End file.
